


You Will Be Forgotten.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Sadness, Slight spoilers for S06 X EP09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your Name will be forgotten," she says, voice as emotionless as the eyes staring back at her.</p><p>"I'm a part of you now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Be Forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> How AMAZING Was last night's GOT's???
> 
> Dany on Drogon Oh my gosh!
> 
> Jon and Sansa and yes finally the battle!
> 
> I will be writing a few shorts around episode 9
> 
> If you guys want more Jon and Sansa please feel free to make requests!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"He'll never touch you again. I'll protect you."

"No one can protect me."

He stood there. Dark eyes watching his sister walking away until she'd faded into the darkness.

He'd seen the changes in her.

Seen how angry she was.

How upset she'd been the first few days whenever he'd asked what had taken place at their former Home.

It was the place she should have felt safest.

The place they'd all found such comfort in now, turned into a monster vision.

Bolton banners soared over Winterfell.

Reminders they'd won the North during his time at the wall.

But they'd take it back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He could feel the chill on the wind as he ran a gloved hand over his sword.

He'd fought worse than Ramsay Bolton beyond the wall.

 _Killed_ worse than Ramsay Bolton beyond the wall.

But he couldn't undo the damage he'd done to her.

Undo the pain, suffering.

But she'd never endure it again.

He promised that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It's the next day when the battle happens.

Free folk die.

Bolton men die.

Rickon dies just as he's about to grab him up onto his horse.

But he isn't fast enough.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He stands there in the shadows as Sansa talks to him.

"Your Name will be forgotten," she says, voice as emotionless as the eyes staring back at her.

"I'm a part of you now."

Jon hears the screams, the sound of blood dripping rapidly onto the floor and all around.

Smell the scent of copper thick and clinging to the air the screams becoming higher, and more blood curdling until they fall silent and he smiles.

The nightmare is over.


End file.
